


Descendants Fanmixes

by afterandalasia



Series: Fanmixes [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Fanmix, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Isle of the Lost (Disney) is a Terrible Place, Multi, OT3, OT4, OT5, Past Mal/Uma (Disney), Pirates, Polyamory, Rebellion, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: Descendants fanmixes, with covers.Chapter One: Evie/Jay/Mal/Carlos de Vil [or Ben/Evie/Jay/Mal/Carlos de Vil]Chapter Two: Mal/UmaChapter Three: Gil/Harry Hook/Uma
Relationships: Ben/Evie/Jay/Mal/Carlos de Vil, Evie/Jay/Mal/Carlos de Vil, Gil/Harry Hook/Uma, Mal/Uma (Disney)
Series: Fanmixes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643854
Kudos: 9





	1. Here's To Us: A Core Four Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

> So! I'm trying to get some of these linked up rather than just keeping them to myself, heh. Will mostly trend towards metal/rock/pop-rock, as... that's where my musical interest lies. But I'm generally not great with identifying genres, so wysiwyg.
> 
> I'll probably come back periodically and update the songlist (date will not be changed).

[Listen on Spotify!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5HEl1RChV7zdWVzGDK88UY)

  1. Freakshow - The Nearly Deads // _I know I've sought revenge, that I've cheated and I've lied. I've been selfish and unkind and reckless and unwise._
  2. New Tradition - Saysh & Anderson Rocio // _Tear it up, burn it up, firework, art. It's a little much so we do it in the dark_
  3. Pandemonium - LIZ // _At the top of our lungs, tastin' youth with our tongues._
  4. Middle Finger - Bohnes // _So I put my middle finger up; I'm done being your slave. My generation's had enough, and you should be afraid._
  5. Hot Mess - GIRLI // _I don't know who you think I am, but your bitch is not one._
  6. Raising Hell - Kesha ft. Big Freedia // _Oh, if you couldn't tell, we can always find the trouble, we don't need no help. Singing oh, mama raised me well, but I don't wanna go to Heaven without raising hell._
  7. Pretty Girl - Maggie Lindermann (Cheat Codes X Cade Remix) // _I'm more than just a number, I'm a hater, I'm a lover; Sometimes it's hard for me to show t_ _hat I'm more than just a title._
  8. Sorry About Your Parents - Icon For Hire // _I know what it's like staying up all night nursing wounds. It takes more than I have, pick fights with the past, I always lose._
  9. Coming in Hot - DIAMANTE // _Whether you're ready or not, I'm coming in hot._
  10. Break The Rules - UNSECRET & Anna Mae // _Tear it down. Leave a mark. We're done hiding in the dark._
  11. Too Loud - Icon Fore Hire // _Am I getting too loud? Am I getting too loud? Am I getting too loud for ya?_
  12. Anywhere But Home - Breathe Carolina & APEK // _We could just chase the sun. Or we can go anywhere, anywhere but home._
  13. Reflections - We Are The In Crowd // _Destiny is overrated, so I think I'll write my own_.
  14. Live Young Die Free - FLETCHER // _Boom boom, you better make my heartbeat skip. Won't stop until I make history; I wanna live young, die free, free, free._
  15. Anthem For The Judged - Niki DeMar // _We're seeing black, they're seeing white, they say we're wrong, b_ _ut we don't give a fuck._
  16. Here's To Us - Halestorm // _Here's to all that we kissed, and to all that we missed, to the biggest mistakes that we just wouldn't trade._



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I planned this chapter as Core Four, it also works pretty well for Core Four+Ben, hence the rel tagging. Adding Ben also puts an interesting spin on _Sorry About Your Parents_.
> 
> I try not to repeat bands, but there were two songs from Icon For Hire that were just too perfect for this one.
> 
> Alternate titles could easily have been "Anthem For The Judged" or "Live Young Die Free", but "Here's to Us" just felt like the perfect ending song so it became the title as well.
> 
> Honourable mention to [Long Live by Taylor Swift](https://open.spotify.com/track/4ewAfHYpDTzpW1GKO44CVP), which is perfect in lyrics but does not fit at all musically! _Long live all the mountains we moved. I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you._


	2. Worst In Me: An Uma/Mal Fanmix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike some of my other playlists, the order on this doesn't matter at all other than the last song, which really only works at the end. The first song is a gift from the femslash gods, good heavens, just give them a canon break-up song why don't you?
> 
> More of a past Mal/Uma thing, with a messy and complicated break-up, Mostly from Uma's POV, though _Getaway Car_ has more of a feel of Mal doing the leaving.
> 
> Less explicit language in this one, but track 6 has sexual content.

[Listen on Spotify!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2AcW8CUHn4RKhADzLZqdFK)

  1. Stronger - Dave Cameron & China Anne McClain // _What doesn't kill you makes a fighter, footsteps even lighter. Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone._
  2. Getaway Car - Taylor Swift // _We were riding in a getaway car, there were sirens in the beat of your heart._
  3. medicine - Bring Me The Horizon // _You need a taste of your own medicine, 'cause I'm sick to death of swallowing_.
  4. Partners in Crime - Set it Off ft. Ash Costello // _We swore that death will do us part, they'll call our crimes a work of art._
  5. Holy - PVRIS // _You make it seem like you feel whole, so they don't know... you're a poor unfortunate soul._
  6. You Call Me a Bitch Like It's a Bad Thing - Halestorm // _I don't give a shit. I love it when you call me a bitch like it's a bad thing_.
  7. Kill For You - Zolita // _Weakness lies between your thighs, pretty mouth tells dirty lies._
  8. Worst in Me - Unlike Pluto // _You bring out the worst in me_.
  9. Idol - Emma McGann // _You used to be my idol - but I look so much better in your shoes_.
  10. True Friends - Bring Me The Horizon // _It's kind of sad, 'cause what we had - well it could have been something_.
  11. Shallow - SayWeCanFly // _Do you have what it takes? To forget me this way?_
  12. NEVER GONNA LIKE YOU - Bea Miller & Snakehips // _In the morning, it'll be just you. They ain't never gonna like you like I used to_.
  13. Burning Bridges - Delain // _What goes around comes around, and you burn your bridges down_.
  14. Bad Memory - K.Flay // _Like what's up? I'm gone now. Feeling good, feeling great, I'm a don now_.
  15. Dark Blue - Dani Sylvia // _I've been here a hundred times, believing the thrill, believing my own lies._
HIGHER - Bishop Briggs // _Yeah I will go, screamin' out my pain into the night, do what I like, I'll lose control._
  16. Hallelujah - k.d. Lang // _And I've seen your flag on the marble arch. Our love is not a victory march - it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah._




	3. We Will Not Go Quietly: A Sea Three Fanmix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not too much of an order on this one, although I like the opening song as, well, an opening song! Various POVs.

[Listen on Spotify!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3k7EU7jyv7iEVc6F2kAwcZ?si=2kkSE2vgS1yPn_EmogdPlA)

  1. She's My Man - Scissor Sisters // _Some girls wanna hold your hand, and some girls like to pray. Well my girl takes her drinks with dust and rusty razor blades._
  2. In Our Wake - Atreyu // _We break like the ocean, we rise like the tide. We drown in emotion but reach for the sky._
  3. New Kings - Sleeping Wolf // _At first, you just ignored us like we're a passing fad, but then we raised our voices and now you're scared._
  4. Freak Like Me - Halestorm // _If you're a freak like me, wave your flag._
  5. We Will Not Go Quietly - Sixx:A.M. // _If this is how the world will end, well you can burn it again 'cause we will not go quietly._
  6. We All Will - The Veer Union // _Stripped from the bone is what we've been, but we'll take it back in the end._
  7. Slave to The Machine - Liv Sin // _Don't think you're in control, 'cause they own your life, they own your soul._
  8. The Reckoning - Within Temptation & Jacoby Shaddix // _In blood and tears, a thousand times, we rise against, we'll always hold the line of reckoning._
  9. Sleep Tight - Sumo Cyco // _You call me tyrant, cause I'm defiant. You call me lawless, to me that's just progress._
  10. Bad Guy (Metal Version) - Leo // _I do what I want when I'm wanting to. My soul? So cynical._
  11. Marching on Versailles - Ad Infinitum // _Pushed in the shadows, away from your halo, we’ve been kept outside of your perfect paradise._
  12. Killing Ourselves to Live - Halestorm // _We're going down with this ship, and if this is our last trip at least we'll go together._
  13. Mark My Words - Doll Skin // _I was born into this, won't hesitate to use my fists, break the cuffs around my wrists - again._
  14. Radioactive - Kurt Hugo Schneider & The Macy Kate Band // _I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus._
  15. Blindside - Icon For Hire // _I've been waiting in the shadows way too long, saving up my punches while I bite my tongue. I'm about to strike, gonna leave a mark. Take a seat, the show's about to start._
  16. Warrior (Stand Up) - Hidden Citizens & Rayelle // _Throw me to the wolves and I’ll come out their leader. Doubt me if you want, I’m gonna make you a believer._
  17. Smells Like Teen Spirit - Cinematic Pop & McKenna Breinholt // _I'm worse at what I do best, and for this gift I feel blessed._



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honourable mentions to songs that had the right lyrics, but didn't match the overall tone:
> 
> [Up She Rises - Emilie Autumn](https://open.spotify.com/track/0f387mtqkID3TSN9dMftX1?si=0zMsOK3eTvyyYfMBd2DTOg) // _They'll fall to no harm if my eyes never close, singing up she'll rise 'til the morning_  
> [Wasted Youth - FLETCHER]() // _And you're my nation, my revolution. Living right now, well you can call it disillusioned._  
> [Never Be - CeCe Frey](https://open.spotify.com/track/1KFoiD2o3v8C36N6dwhR81?si=Q0j7LCoNR-uzH7TXYSFGlg) // _Hey boy, Whatchu say? I’m the one you fear cuz I’ll never be tame_


End file.
